1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to view measurement techniques, and more specifically to a camera device and method for determining a field of view of the camera device.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera device in a meeting room is adjusted by a remote control to point at a position of a speaker to capture images. However, because the camera device often rotates at a high speed (about 300 degrees per second), when the camera device needs to capture images of a speaker, the camera device may miss the position of the speaker because of the high speed. Therefore, there is room for improvement in locating the position of the speaker.